Conflicts of Love
by MidnightRain85
Summary: Ron finally grows up and admits to himself and Hermione that he loves her. Hermione, having loved him since fourth year, becomes jubilant by his profession. But as her and Ron begin going out, she realizes that she misunderstood her feelings; that her hea
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Full summary: Ron finally grows up and admits to himself and Hermione that he loves her. Hermione, having loved him since fourth year, becomes jubilant by his profession. But as her and Ron begin going out, she realizes that she misunderstood her feelings; that her heart actually belongs to Harry. What's Hermione to do? For the first time in her life, the cleverest witch finds herself in a conflict she can't solve.

Ok, now on with the story!

It was a sunny yet cool September afternoon as the Hogwarts Express transported all the students back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were to start their sixth year. Hermione had kind of noticed that Ron had changed over the summer. Not in appearance but in maturity. He was acting different around her, as if he liked her as more than just a friend.

Hermione hoped she wasn't imagining it. She had known that her feelings for Ron had changed from platonic to something more in fourth year, after the Yule Ball. And after that, those feelings had sprung into love. But Ron, although he showed an obvious display of jealousy, had been as dense as ever. But now...the look in his eyes when he would speak to her...it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." said Harry. He stood up. "If the lady comes with the trolley, would you get me a pumpkin pastry?"

"Sure." Hermione said.

Thanks." Harry told her as he opened the compartment door and left.

Now Ron and Hermione were alone. Ron moved from his seat and sat closer to Hermione, who found herself feeling a bit nervous.

"Did you have a good summer?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I did." She replied then took a deep breath.

"That's good." Ron looked at his hands. "Um, Hermione..." She secretly loved the way he says her name. "I was wandering if maybe, when we get to the castle, we could talk?"

Hermione looked at him. "Of course we can talk. We always do."

Ron looked up at her. His expression was quite serious. "I mean alone, someplace private."

Hermione's stomach did a flip, either from excitement or nervousness, she wasn't sure. She barely had time to say "Ok." Before the compartment door opened and Harry came back in.

When they got to the castle, Ron and Hermione started walking to the stone steps. Harry had gotten distracted and when he looked up he saw that they had left him behind. _Well that was rude of them_, Harry thought. Feeling a little sad, he ran to try to catch up with them.

Hermione had just been thinking, _where's Harry_, when all of a sudden he caught up behind them.

Hermione turned around. "Oh, there you are. Where were you?"

"You guys just left me back there." Harry had trouble hiding the bitterness in his voice.

Ron, having noticed it, said, "I'm sorry mate, we thought you were following."

"Yeah," said Hermione. "We never meant to leave you behind. Please don't be mad at us."

Harry looked at their faces. He saw that they looked earnest so he just decided to forget about it. "I'm not mad." He told them. "I know you didn't mean to do it."

They all went into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. They chatted for a while until the first years arrived. After they were all sorted into their houses, Dumbledore stood up and made a few announcements, then, with his arms stretched wide, said enthusiastically, "Let the feast begin."

Once everyone was happily fed and watered, Dumbledore dismissed them and they all headed to their houses. As they walked, Hermione noticed that Ron kept looking at her. _Oh yeah_, she remembered, _he wants to talk to me in private._ She felt her stomach churning again and tried to calm down before she parted with her dinner.

Harry was looking at Hermione and Ron in turn. _There's something going on between those two_, he thought.

The Gryffindors reached the portrait of The Fat Lady and the Head Boy gave the password, "Lemon drops." The Fat Lady swung open and everyone entered the common room. Most of the students went to bed but a few stayed in the common room, sitting by the fire.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together by the window. Harry was so curious to know what Ron and Hermione were up to. He asked casually, "What did you guys talk about when I went to the bathroom?"

They both startled. Hermione looked at Ron who was looking at her. Hermione didn't know what to say to Harry. After all, it was sort of Ron's business since he was the one who asked to speak to her in private, so it was up to him if he wanted to tell Harry or not. Hermione just lowered her gaze and waited to see if Ron would speak. Luckily he did.

"Um, I just asked Hermione if I could speak to her in private. That's it." Ron said with a shrug.

"Oh," said Harry. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "What are you going to tell her?"

Ron looked at Hermione then back at Harry. "Well I kind of wanted her to find out first, if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes of course." Harry tried not to let these new feelings of jealousy get the better of him. "Well I guess I'll leave you two then, so you can talk about whatever it is that you want to talk about." Harry stood up and started heading toward the boy's dorm.

Hermione ran to catch up with him. "Harry, wait." She grabbed his arm to stop him from walking. When he was facing her, she asked. "You're not feeling left out, are you?"

Harry actually thought about it before he answered. What was he feeling? He was a little jealous, but he didn't really know why. What was so wrong with Hermione and Ron talking alone? Maybe it was because he sort of had a hunch of what Ron might want to tell her. Why did he have this strange feeling that if Ron and Hermione spoke alone he would lose her? That was impossible, he couldn't _lose_ Hermione. She would still be here at Hogwarts and she would still be his friend. Friend? That word, for some reason, had a funny ring to it. And why did he suddenly like the feel of Hermione's hand grasping his arm?

Harry hastily pulled his arm out of Hermione's reach. "I'm not feeling left out. Don't worry, ok?" he said and then ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms, leaving Hermione unconvinced.

Harry entered the sixth grade dorm room and flopped onto his four-poster bed. Comprehension had finally dawned on him. He was jealous because he had noticed that Ron was showing an interest in Hermione. The thought of Ron and Hermione getting together made him feel weird, but he couldn't be quite sure why. He had thought that he only cared about Hermione as a sister. So was it some overprotective brotherly feeling that didn't want Ron to ask her out?

Harry turned over in bed, frustrated. He was no good with feelings; he'd proven it with Cho. He tried to get these thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't sure if Ron was going to ask Hermione out or not, but he decided that if Ron did, then he would be ok with it. After all, he had had plenty of time to ask Hermione out. It was his own fault that he might lose her now.

Harry threw his covers over his head with one last thought. _She probably doesn't even feel that way about me anyway. I see the way she looks at Ron._ Harry closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Back in the common room...

Hermione went back and sat next to Ron. "Does Harry seem a little...well I don't really know what to call it, but he hasn't been himself lately."

"I'm sure he's fine. I think maybe he's just feeling a little left out. I know I would feel that way if you two would say you wanted to speak without me."

"Well, Harry tried to convince me that he wasn't feeling left out, but I guess he is." said Hermione sympathetically.

"Well as soon as I tell you what I want to tell you, then we can tell Harry and everything can go back to normal." Ron gave her a smile.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm making such a big deal about this. So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione said.

Ron reached out and took her hands in his. _Oh my God_, Hermione thought, _he's going to ask what I thought he was going to ask._ She felt those butterflies in her stomach again.

"Hermione..." Ron began. He looked down at her hands.

"Yes?" Hermione urged. She really wanted him to get on with it, the suspense was killing her.

Ron bit his bottom lip. Still looking at her hands, he began rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs, causing Hermione to get goose flesh all along her arms.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

Ron finally looked up. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's just that I have a nasty habit of messing things up and I'm really nervous so—"

Hermione cut him off. "Oh you do _not_ have to be nervous. I'm nervous enough for the both of us, trust me." She laughed nervously.

Knowing that Hermione was just as nervous as he was, seemed to have helped his courage. Ron took a deep breath then said slowly, "You and I have known each other since we were eleven...we haven't always gotten along, that's true, but when we're not fighting we have a really great time together...and I am the dumbest boy in the world because I have liked you since forth year, when I realized that you were a girl, remember?" Hermione smiled in retrospect. "But I was just too stupid to understand. And I'm really sorry about all the trouble I gave you with Victor."

"Don't worry about that." Hermione waved a dismissive hand. "It's in the past." Ron didn't seem satisfied. "And I completely forgive you about it." Hermione added.

Now Ron seemed at ease. He continued, "What I'm trying to say is...will you..." His voice became a little hoarse. "...go out with me?"

Hermione felt a surge of ecstasy run through her. From the moment Ron had taken her hands in his, she had known what he was going to say. But actually hearing it come out of his mouth was incredible. She flung her arms around Ron and hugged him tightly. He returned by wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione never felt this happy in her whole life.

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think about my fic. I know you might not like the fact that Ron and Hermione got together in a H/Hr fic, but don't worry, I promise Hermione will soon realize that she actually loves Harry.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I love reviews! lol I wonna thank miss radcliffe for kindly pointing out that I wrote 'loose' when I was supposed to write 'lose'. I don't know what the heck I was thinking when I wrote the first chapter. lol At leased I fixed it.

The trio were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Harry looked a little groggy as if he didn't get a good night sleep. Ron on the other hand looked euphoric. He'd had a goofy smile since he'd woken up. Hermione looked at Ron and silently got the message across to him that it was time to tell Harry. Ron nodded.

"Mate," He told Harry. "Hermione and I have something to tell you."

Harry looked up from his plate of eggs and bacon. "Ok."

"Last night I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend."

Harry had been slapped on the face. "Really?" he said trying not to sound saddened.

"And I said yes." Hermione told him.

They waited for Harry to say something, but he just looked down at his plate and moved his eggs around with his fork.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"Congratulations." Harry muttered not looking up at them. He stood up and hung his backpack on his shoulder. "I'm going to start heading to class." He said and then left without giving them a chance to say anything.

Hermione could tell that Harry was upset about something but she didn't know what. She'd thought that it was because he was feeling left out, even though he told her that he wasn't. But now that she and Ron told him what they talked about, he shouldn't have any reason to feel left out. _Something else must be wrong with him,_ she thought.

o-o-o

Ron and Hermione entered the potions class. They spotted Harry sitting at the back and went to join him. Snape then arrived, looking as surly as always, and began giving instructions for this lesson's potion.

"Harry." Hermione murmured as Snape was writing the ingredients on the blackboard.

Harry, who had been copying them down, acted as if he didn't hear her.

"Harry." She hissed a little louder.

"What?" he looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered.

Harry looked down and surveyed himself. He looked fine. "What are you talking about?"

"You seem unhappy, Harry. What's wrong?" She pleaded.

"We can't talk about it now." Harry said.

"Potter." Snape snapped. "Why aren't you paying attention? Surely nothing you have to say is more important than my lesson. And mind you brew your potion correctly. We don't need another person who's as terrible as Neville."

All the Slytherins laughed and Harry glared at Snape. He was in no mood to put up with Snape's snide remarks.

Hermione noticed that Harry looked as if he was going to retort. "Calm down." She whispered quickly. "He just wants a reason to put you in detention."

Harry decided to listen to Hermione and went back to copying down the ingredients.

Hermione felt bad as she began to gather the ingredients for her potion. It was sort of her fault that Snape got the opportunity to pick on Harry.

o-o-o

After all of their classes were over for the day, the trio sat in the common room by the fireplace. Ron was sitting close to Hermione and had his arm draped around her shoulders. They were all chatting about the usual stuff they talked about when Hermione suddenly said, "Harry, can you tell me what was wrong with you earlier?"

Harry hadn't expected her to ask that. He shifted in his seat. "Nothing's wrong." He said.

Hermione scooted front in her seat. "That's not true. I know something is wrong. Why won't you tell us?"

"Yeah mate," Ron added. "If you have a problem, we want to help."

Harry stood up angrily. "I don't have a problem. Why would I?"

"We're not accusing you of anything." Hermione said. "We just want to know why you haven't been yourself lately."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but then decided not to. He heaved a sigh, "I'm going to bed." He said and then went to his dorm.

o-o-o

It was still early so Neville, Dean and Seamus hadn't come up yet. He had the dorm to himself which he was thankful for. He really needed to be alone. He'd almost slipped back in the common room and yelled at Hermione that he was acting that way because it pained him to see her with Ron.

Harry lied down on his four-poster. _Am I being selfish?_ He wondered, _If I really loved Hermione I would want her to be happy. Even if it meant that she would be with Ron._

Someone knocked on the door. Harry thought it was probably Ron coming to see how he was. "You can come in, it's your dorm too." Harry yelled.

The door opened and Harry saw that it was not Ron.

Hermione walked over to Harry's bed slowly as if she was expecting him to all of a sudden tell her to leave. She reached his four-poster bed and sat on the side.

Hermione didn't say anything but she was looking at Harry with concern and compassion. He suddenly felt so stupid and angry with himself. This was the girl he loved, and all he was doing was making her worry about him. He never liked it when Ron would upset her and now, here he was, doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry told her. "I'm so stupid—"

"No you're not Harry." Hermione cut him off. "Just tell me why you've been so depressed."

Harry didn't know what to tell her. Maybe he could kind of bend the truth a little. "Um, I think it's just the fact that Sirius...that he..." he started welling up. _Oh great, now I'm a cry baby too._

Hermione moved closer to him. "Harry its ok to cry. You lost someone very dear to you." She cupped his cheek and took in the sight of him.

His raven hair was untidy, as usual, and his morose eyes were filling with tears. It broke her heart to see him like this, knowing that he'd already suffered enough to last him a life time.

This was Harry Potter, a brave and courageous boy. Always ready to help anyone in need. This boy had beaten Voldemort on numerous occasions. But still, at the end of the day, he was just a normal, gentle boy who had feelings, who mourned the demise of his Godfather.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to stop his hurting. So she attempted with the only way she knew how. She wrapped her arms around Harry and held him tightly. His arms immediately went around her waist and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent.

A/N: I'm feeling a little self-conscious about this chapter. Tell me what you think—and I mean _really_ tell me what you think.


End file.
